


Blood Ties

by babblewrites



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Blood, Boarding School, Family, Love, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblewrites/pseuds/babblewrites
Summary: ~ Kirstin goes to a boarding school what she doesn't know is that its filled with vampires ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Hi so I decided to write another story....i got some inspiration to write this also saw some really cool artwork on instagram that helped me and I will give credit and that is the user; 
> 
> @ Mari_young_park I love the drawing style!  
> Credit to my best friend who came up with the name check her out at @The_OTP_Fangirl 
> 
> ALSO! I HAVE POSTED THIS WORK ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT SO DON'T FREAK OUT IF YOU SEE IT ON THERE ITS ME (or they have completely changed parts of the story then tell me) 
> 
> but thats it really there is a link to see what Kirstin outfit was for this chapter;  
> http://www.polyvore.com/dark_beauty/set?id=209600312

..  
.  
.  
.  
Beginning - Kirstin POV ~

Starting a new school is always hard, especially when it is half way through term, people have already found their friends and social group that they are with until school finishes but for me it’s just the beginning my uncle is the headmaster of State Lunar boarding school creating charming young men and women. 

I am currently sat in the back of my uncle’s car as he picked me up from my house and persuaded my mother that I needed a more strict environment to learn and not be driven by the ways of public school. He had an odd charm that he used to make anyone agree with him but I just call him a player and knows how to trick people into believing his lies. 

We stopped outside of a large victorian style building that was surrounded by miles of land, isolated from any other human being. “Like your privacy here” I spoke walking around to the back of the car getting out my suitcase as my uncle smiled before replying, 

“Yes it keeps the students from being distracted from the poison youth of today, good thing I got you out while you could” he walked off up the stone steps that led to a large dungeon like doors, following him up and into the foyer of the school I noticed the lack of something, students. 

“Where is everyone?” my voice echoed,

“Lessons dear this is a school not some country getaway” 

“Right” 

We stopped at the reception desk with a middle aged woman sitting at it reading a book, she glanced up at us as her skin was deathly pale and her eyes was close to gold. With her slender fingers she typed something into the computer before her voice was heard. 

“Name please?” 

“Kirstin Maldonado” I answered. The lady continued to type on the computer, a piece of paper was then handed to me that read my dorm room and my classes. I could feel my uncle pear over my shoulder as he hummed in agreement. 

“Ah you are in the west wing I will get someone to take your bags” he said as he rang a bell, within a few moments a tall man, he had his long hair tied into a bun with a small beard growing but the one thing that stood out the most was his piercing green eyes. 

“Can I take your bags?” he asked me his voice was deep but had a calming feel to it, I nodded as I handed him one of my gym bags. 

He then held out his hand “I’m Avriel but you can call me Avi” 

“Cool nice to meet you Avi I’m Kirstin” I replied as we both then made our way towards the west wing, passing through the school it had a gothic feel to it the architecture was beautiful but some parts looked creepy another thing I noticed was how dark it was in some areas, Avi and I made our way up the broad staircase. Along the walls was large paintings of people who must've been headmasters and mistress passed. 

We started walking down a corridor when I felt many eyes burning in the back of my head, turning around I saw a swarm of people silently looking at us walking past a few I could hear them whisper something. 

‘She’s the newest member to join them, poor girl I hope she knows’ 

Avi stopped at a large oak door before stating in a firm voice “Leave” his voice felt like it shook my insides as the sneaking eyes now scattered away, opening the door was now another corridor but with other rooms attached along with a large living space. 

“These don’t look like dorm rooms” I said taking a hesitant step into the room as Avi led me to the open living area, with two large sofas and a love seat it had a small TV in the corner, as well as a large bookshelf on the wall leading into the open kitchen and dining room. 

“This is a whole apartment space it only for us” Avi replied to me as he set my bags down, 

“Us? But why are there three rooms?” I asked confused as Avi smiled at me,

“There are others, three more you will meet them soon” 

“Ok so what one is my room” I said crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Not unless you want to room with boys your room is the only one with the one bed..this way” Avi said as he led me to the last door on the left, the room was a decent size, pale walls and dark blue carpet floor with a single bed and a desk in the corner as above the desk was a window that looked over the courtyard of the school. 

I was to caught up in unpacking that I didn’t hear anyone knock on my door, turning around to reveal Avi, “the others want to meet you” he spoke as I brushed my clothes as well as straighten myself out, walking out into the living area I was greeted by three other boys. 

The looked like they walked straight out of a magazine cover, especially the smaller one, his dark hair was contrasting against his place skin sharpening his features his eyes were brown almost black but they held a shine to them when he saw me. 

The other two the blonde one he also had sharp features his jaw line stood out the most sculpting his face as he wore a warming smile that was very contrasting to his icy blue eyes, he stood tall, taller than the dark skinned boy he was tall but also had muscle and once again his dark eyes seemed welcoming as he gave a smile too. 

“Hello.” they said in unison which I found strange but cool, the smaller one stepped forward holding out a hand to me. 

“Hi my name is Mitch, and I love your shoes” he said glancing down at my double black platform heel boots, I smiled “thank you and I’m Kirstin”. Mitch smiled as he gave me a once more look over before walking away. 

Next up was the tall blonde, I felt like I had to look up at him when he spoke, “hi my name is Scott nice to meet you” his voice was smooth I couldn’t help but smile at him “nice to meet you Scott...you obviously know my name by now” I laughed as he still gave me that smile. 

“Hello welcome to our dorm my name is Kevin and I hope you will be comfortable here Kirstin” Kevin said as he shook my hand his skin was cold, but he still had a warm feeling to him. 

“Well thank you...well I guess that’s everyone so If you don’t mind I’m gonna go back to unpacking-”   
“Let me help you” Mitch said as he appeared from the side of me.   
“Sure yea I would love help” I replied as we both walked down into my new room. 

Mitch automatically flew to my suitcase carefully taking out my clothes as he held them up to admire them, “what lovely clothes...I can see you have good taste might have to steal some of these when I get a chance” he laughed as I began to unpack my shoes and other small boxes. 

“Well I have more things arriving soon like things from home” I spoke as Mitch turned to me, 

“Like what?” he questioned, 

“Oh you know like little nick naks, posters, books the things that make a room” I said as Mitch ran one finger down the side of the suitcase. 

“Interesting” he said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi and welcome to a new chapter...I really don't know why I started another story but I got inspired remember to comment as I love hearing from you guys and I hope you like it ~

~ Firsts ~ 

Kirstin jumped awake when her alarm clock screamed in her ear, rolling her eyes she slammed the top of the small clock, groaning as she slipped out of bed walking into the hallway that lead to the living room and kitchen, walking in she saw a sight that she did not want to see. 

 

There was four blood bags hanging from an I.V stand, looking confused she turned to the next person who came into the room, “what is that” she asked Avi who straightened out his shirt. 

 

“There blood bags” he replied, Kirstin rolled her eyes.

 

“I can see that what are they doing here..this-this is not a hospital” 

 

“No Kevin works on the medical side he’s doing a new experiment with different types of blood” 

 

“Oh well that makes more sense” 

 

‘Yea now go and get ready classes start in 15” Avi said as her took down one of the blood bags.

 

Kirstin ran back to her room.  
\-- 

 

“We have a problem” 

 

“What?” 

 

“She saw the bags” 

 

“No..what did you tell her?” 

 

“I told her that you was working on some medical thing play along.”

 

“Ok” 

 

\--  
Kirstin’s POV ~ 

 

We have to wear uniforms, could that be anymore worse well all it is a navy blue blazer, skirt and white shirt with navy blue ribbon to tie it with while the guys have navy trousers, blazer and tie with white shirt. So I guess it’s not so bad right now Mitch is currently holding my hand as we walk down the corridor to our first class and instead of wearing the normal dress shoes he goes with heels, hey he can kill it. 

 

We walked into a large lecture room where the seats went up and curved around a large white board, the hum of student’s came through the door as a tall, thin teacher told everyone to be quiet. 

 

The teacher looked like death himself with the unnatural white skin with dark bags under his eyes, every bone in his body stuck out due to how thin he was, he scanned the room until his lifeless eyes landed on me...oh no..

 

“Ah fresh blood…Miss Maldonado welcome to English and as well as the school” his voice was old and filled with maturity. 

 

I gave him a smile saying a ‘thank you’ under my breath as I sat back down, looking around I noticed how many people look so pale, they must not get a lot of sun here. 

 

The lesson dragged on as the teacher was rambling about some author and how his work was a simple masterpiece, as he handed out a book for us to read over the week ‘Dracula’,   
“How original” Mitch groaned beside me as I smiled at him, “what do you mean?” I asked flicking through some of the pages.

 

“Well first of most of us can relate to Dracula because we are vam-I mean gothic a lot of us here love gothic things so having a icon like Drac herself is amazing” Mitch stumbled over his words before having a good cover up.

 

“Herself Dracula is a boy?” I replied as Mitch rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t gender role people I mean Dracula practically wore eyeliner and red lipstick and she looked amazing” he spoke putting his stuff bag into his bag. 

 

“Ok cool so lunch then?” 

 

“Yes!” 

 

\--  
“That’s really bloody” I said as I poked two large round black things that Avi told me they was called back pudding. 

 

“Yea but that is the best part same with the steak” 

 

“Oh no I can’t eat that do you guys do normal here?” I asked as the others smirked at me, “what?” 

 

“Oh nothing guessing you never been to any other boarding school before?” Scott said as he picked at his food.

 

“Yea I have always been to public school my uncle took me out because he said it was dangerous for me and we had normal food..like pizza” 

 

“Wow really? What does pizza taste like?” Scott asked as he put his fork down.

 

“Well it has tomatoes, cheese, dough base you can have stuff crust oh! And you can have any topping can you guys get pizza here?” I explained as the others watched me. 

 

“Erm no head girl doesn’t allow it” Kevin replied as he put down a text book.

 

“Head girl?”

 

“My sister Ester” Avi replied. 

 

“Oh cool haven’t seen her around” I said slightly looking around the room,

 

“That’s because she isn’t here right now but on a trip all the head students and prefects of the school go on a annually tip to a resort” Avi said. 

 

“Right ok then..” I said as looked around the room, it looked like a fairly normal canteen with many tables, lunch ladies, and the hum of students talking. 

 

“Kirst do you believe in Vampires?” Mitch asked as the rest of the table froze waiting for my answer. 

 

“Well I do believe some supernaturals are real not all though but vampire...I don’t know probably.” 

 

“Interesting.” Mitch replied as the table relaxed slightly. 

 

“Do you like blood?” 

 

“Excuse me?” Kirstin said as she choked on her lunch as Scott sat innocently waiting for her to answer his question. 

 

“Blood is fine I mean we all have blood and we all bleed so what's the difference from my blood to yours? 

 

“A lot” Avi mumbled 

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing he means nothing” Kevin jumped in, “I mean some of us are studying medical science so we know the difference between the bloods and all that jazz” 

 

“Oh cool so what do you all study here?” Kristin questioned as the others sat in silence thinking about what the school's purpose was. 

 

“Well there are many studies here just take whatever you like we mainly focus on the arts as well as science, medical, murder mystery” Kevin informed. 

 

Kirstin took in the information as everyone ran with Kevin’s idea, as the noise in the canteen seemed to quieten as many students started to leave. “I wonder if you guys can help me with something I got given this timetable and i’m confused on where I’m supposed to go” 

 

Kirstin said as she began to unfold the piece of paper as she did she got a paper cut making all four boys freeze in motion as they could smell a fresh cut also being in a canteen with plenty other vampires this could not end well. 

 

“Kirst you have a paper cut-cut on your finger I suggest you get it cleaned up..like now please?” Scott asked as all of them was trying their hardest not to jump at any given moment to taste the newly pure blood. 

 

“Yea sure” she said as she looked down at her finger, she put it inside her mouth to stop the bleeding, as the others still trying to control themselves. She walked into the closest bathroom to clean the wound, good thing she always carried spare plasters in her pocket. 

 

While Kirstin was gone the guys had a chance to talk about what happened, 

 

“She’s going to find out sooner or later” Avi spoke

 

“I chose later she’s only been here what two days she needs to be let into it gently” Kevin added as both Scott and Mitch agreed. 

 

“Wait what will happen when the next moon rises” Mitch asked as everyone relised the same thing. 

 

“I don’t know but we have a while until then” Avi said as the others started to make a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hey! I know that I haven't updated in a while but here is an update also I'm sorry its short but enjoy ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
~ Kirstin’s POV~   
I couldn’t sleep tonight just something seemed not right, as I rolled over in bed I looked towards my door noticing that the light for the living room was still on, I checked the time it was 2:00am, who was still up at this time?. 

Deciding to get out of bed or not I waited to hear anything from the room I heard some soft noises, my curiosity got the better of me so I got out of bed, I quietly opened the door and peaking my head out so make sure the coast was clear, with small steps I crept my way towards the doorway of the living room / kitchen. 

Walking in but staying hidden behind the wall I could see the edge of Mitch and Avi’s heads but Scott and Kevin were on the other side of the room, they was talking about something but I couldn’t hear because they was whispering it, so I moved closer but stayed hidden.

“The full moon will be here in a few days what is gonna happen when we can’t control ourselves?” Avi spoke as I was puzzled, full moon? What are they werewolves or something..I mean wolfs are cool but do supernatural beings exist. 

“We are gonna have to tell her at some point” Kevin now spoke as he caught my attention, was they keeping something from me, well they have been acting weird.

~ End of POV ~ 

Kirstin slowly pulled herself in closer as she could now see all four of them they sat around the small island in the kitchen as there was a silver box that had bags of something inside, they looked like bags of blood but Kirstin wasn’t afraid Kevin was studying blood. 

“But she has only been here a few days we can’t tell her, first we need trust then we tell her” Scott said as he leaned forward taking a bag out of the box and playing with it. 

“Stop playing with your food what are you five.” Mitch said as Scott stuck his tongue out in a fun way. 

‘Food?’ thought Kirstin as she was still trying to piece everything together. 

‘Anyway let’s just figure out a plan before something bad happens when the full moon gets here” Kevin said as he began to pack away some of the bags, Mitch whining when Avi tried to take away is half finished bag.

“Hey don’t tease Mitch you know how he gets when he’s hungry” Scott said as he rubbed Mitch’s shoulder.

“Yea but its better for you tonight am I right?” Avi joked as Mitch laughed.

“Why wanna join?” Mitch quickly added him as both himself, Avi and Scott laughed as Kevin continued to pack away the rest of the blood.

Kirstin wasn’t watching what she was doing when she turned and knocked over something creating a loud noise. 

The others looked towards the direction of the noise, “Kirst?” Avi said as she quickly made herself appear into the doorway.

“Look you don’t have to say anything but I know what you are” 

“You do?” Avi questioned as Kirstin stood there. 

~   
Kirstin POV ~ 

They looked at me with scared faces, I played with the sleeves of my jumper “yes you all into role playing as vampires that’s cool but I won’t be apart of your weird rituals to make it seem more real” I spoke as they seemed to relax. 

Avi got up from his seat and walked to me, placing a hand on my shoulder “yes you are completely right..we didn’t want to freak you out.” he spoke slowly turning me back around, “so why don’t you go back to bed now sorry we woke you”

I turned around and started to walk back to my room still confused as I reached the door I looked to see if I was being followed by Avi, he stood at the doorway of the kitchen...that’s not creepy at all but they are still hiding something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hey so I kinda forgot about this story on here as my main platform is Wattpad, but I will start using this more ~

.

.

.

.

.

~Kirstin pov ~

I have been here for two weeks now and still this school is hiding something from me, the group's nightly weird rituals happen every full moon I have noticed and noted down when to not come out of my room. Also they get us to wear these uniforms now as it makes the school seem smarter, whatever...

But still the guys play with the blood bags which makes me slightly uncomfortable but you learn to live with it I guess.

Also the other day I swear I saw fangs from Mitch's mouth when he was talking like I know his teeth look like little ones anyway but these were full fangs people, but I guess it's cool right? I have been keeping these journal entries as I feel like no one else understands what I am witnessing but I'm guessing I will find out soon.

~

It was midday and no one was up what is this? I walked into the kitchen to see Scott sitting over the counter with sunglasses on.

"You ok there?" I asked, Scott looked up at me before nodding.

"Yea i'm good just tired.."

"Ok..why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"Erm I-"

"Is it hangover?"

"Yea that's it"

I nodded as I was still not fully convinced on the idea, "well we have classes today..so I will see ya around."

"Classes are canceled"

"Why?"

"Because it's sunny outside-" Scott stopped in his sentence.

"Because it's sunny? Come on don't you love the warm of the sun on your skin?"

"Usually it burns"

"What?" I asked as Scott was now gone out of the room, that's it I have had enough I put on my shoes and walked out of the dorm down the long stairs, I wore the school's skirt, shirt and tie as it was warm enough to not wear a blazer.

Walking through the corridors until I got to my destination, standing outside a door in gold lettering it read 'Principal' knocking on the door hearing a muffled 'come in'.

"Ah Miss Maldonado what can I do for you?"

"What is this school?"

"It's a boarding school dear-"

"Yes I know that I mean why are classes cancelled? It's a beautiful day outside." I gestured out of the window.

"Yes but some of the student's have sensitive skin dear we can't risk anything happening to our top performing students."

I rolled my eyes, before making eye contact with the principal, as his eyes stared into mine.

"Kirstin we have a special facility that we cannot address to the public knowledge-"

"Why what's so secret about it i'm here and I transferred from public school?"

"Yes dear but I'm guessing that you don't know your family's history that well either because a lot there you will be able to understand...now please leave I have work to do." he said as I nodded and walked out.

Walking back to my dorm before I could even open the door avi was the first one there, his eyes didn't look quite the normal green that I was used to but more of a green and red mix, it slightly scared me.

"Avi? Are you ok?"

"I'm well Kirstin why don't you come in the others have gone out for the day."

"Ok? But you guys are not allowed out when it is this sunny-"

"Oh that's nothing a hat and sunglasses won't fix" Avi spoke as he lightly gripped my wrist pulling me into the living room as he sat me down before looking at me then quick glance down to my neck.

Ok this was weird why is he doing this? "Avi are you ok?"

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Yes-"

"Oh good then you won't be tired for later then..."

"Later?-"

"I can smell your perfume, it's nice." he said as he leaned forward to sniff my neck.

"Ok this is weird i'm leaving-"

"No!" Avi shouted as I stopped, "Kirst there is something we are not telling you-"

"Don't tell her!" Kevin said as he also had the odd red mix in his eyes, I was freaking out and just to add to this drama Scott and Mitch walked in but one thing I noticed was the two puncture holes on both of their necks.

"Guys? Not tell me what."


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

Kirstin POV ~

I stood there in shock, as the four of them their faces paled, Kevin stepped forward.

"Kirstin we have not been completely honest with you." he spoke as I was still in shock.

"What like you guys are apart of some cult..." I said taking a step back.

"Not quite, Kirst we are-" Kevin was to hesitant to say as Avi awkwardly cleared his throat.

"We are Vampires."

I laughed, "ha funny that's a good one"

Their faces seemed serious, still and unmoving.

"Your serious?" I asked as panic started to set in again but before I could run they jumped at me, Avi pinning me down as he straddled my waist keeping my hands above my head, as Mitch held my head still, I thrashed around trying to get out of their grip looking up I see Mitch's eyes start glowing as he was mumbling some words to be that made me feel numb.

What else also made me feel numb was Kevin stuck something in the side of my neck, making my vision go blurry then slowly fading out.

~ END OF POV ~

"What do we do?" Mitch said as Avi got off of her. And everyone kinda relaxed as there was an unconscious Kirstin on the floor.

"You two! Are idiots choosing to feed off each other at this time, look I know that the full moon is tonight but couldn't you of waited?" Kevin spoke as both Scott and Mitch didn't give them eye contact.

"Bound her to the bed, then when she wakes we will talk to her" Avi said as they dragged he off to a room.

When Kirstin came round she looked up to see Mitch watching her, when he smiled his fangs were full on show in their prestinge pearl white colour. "You're awake!" he said as he came closer to Kirstin.

"Oh wow yea..erm you're teeth are-"

"Oh sorry when the full moon is here my fangs tend to just come out."   
"No way and can you try and put them away?"

"It's hard but I can try" Mitch tried to retract his teeth.

"So what is this full moon, do you like get horny and stuff?"

"Erm no..well only if your bound then you get to drink their blood but where none of us are we need a source of pure blood."

"Let me guess me?"

"Well with your consent..." Mitch said as he shifted in his seat.

"So are you and Scott bounded?"

"No I mean we are so close we might as well but we have helped each other through full moons before but we never had sex it was just..ya'know small handjobs, blowjobs nothing serious." Mitch laughed as Kirstin listened to him.

"Wow that's something."

"Yea erm Kirst would you mind if-"

"No you don't Mitch don't keep her for yourself." Avi spoke as he stood in the doorway, Mitch moved away from her as Avi walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, it only came to Kirstin's attention that she was tied to the bed.

"Erm guys why am I tied to the bed" Kirstin asked.

"Well Kirstin we have something to ask you." Avi spoke

"Ok?"

"We trust you very much and not many people agreed to this but within a full moon would you be our saviour and grant us consent for us to take your blood"

Kirstin was cold, as she was processing the question as Avi and Mitch sat there with pleading eyes. "What will you do to me " she said as Avi let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"We will put a needle in one of your arm's that will draw blood while the other will be attached to an IV drip to keep you hydrated." he replied

"I don't know- it's kinda weird" Kirstin said as she was still not fully convinced, "why don't i cut my finger and then see how I feel before you start taking a load from me."

"That could work!" Mitch perked up as Avi told him to calm down.

~

The day went on as the boys did nothing but follow Kirstin around waiting for something to happen.

"Should I just cut myself just so you can get a taste?" Kirstin huffed

"No! Please just keep doing what you're doing" Scott said as they still stood there watching her.

She rolled her eyes as she continued to sort out her papers, then an idea came in her head. Kirstin took the papers and slid her finger across the top of the page making a small cut, she looked and saw a small line of blood start to rise from her skin.

"Ow! " she said as the others looked in her direction.

"Whats- uh oh" Mitch said as he saw but also smelled the blood.

Soon the boys swarmed Kirstin as she backed herself up into the wall, each of them with hungry looks but also they didn't want to do it either.

"I'm sorry " Kirstin whispered as she sucked her own blood, putting her finger in her mouth making the others feel disheartened.

~

She layed in bed that night, looking up out of the window as the bright moon shone down, 'what did I get myself into?' 'why did I get sent here, I want to go home where my friends and family are'

She thought as she heard a soft knock at her door, scared she was to see who was on the other side, "Who is it?" she said in a low voice.

There was some shuffling before a small voice was heard "it's me Mitch c-can I come in?"

"Yea sure come in" she replied as Mitch hesitantly came in he was dressed in a oversized t-shirt that came down to mid thigh.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier you looked really scared and we didn't mean to scare you." he spoke as he played with the hem of the shirt.

Kirstin looked at him before replying, "it's ok it was my fault anyway because I cut myself on purpose just to see how you would react."

"Oh"

"Yea but you can still have a taste if you want to now I mean I feel like I can trust you than the others." 'what am I thinking!'

Mitch looked hopeful but quickly shook his head "well am much as I like that offer I can't it's not fair-"

"Just this one time? And the others don't have to know, look you can do it on my finger then it won't be so noticeable...here" Kirstin offered as Mitch gently sat on the bed, carefully taking her hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Kirstin smiled and nodded.

He leaned forward to inspect the small cut on her finger as it wasn't fully healed but still fresh, Mitch moved the finger so it was close to his mouth, gently putting the digit into his mouth.

Kirstin gasped at the small needle prick in her finger as Mitch began to taste a little, his eyes closed, carefully drinking the small amount that was coming out of her finger, once he was satisfied he licked the finger before giving it a small kiss.

Kirstin watched as the cut on her finger healed within seconds as it looked like her finger had never been cut.

"Thank you" Mitch said as he smiled to himself "your blood is sweet- I'm sorry that's weird"

"No it's fine glad I can help and remember don't tell the others."

"I won't and thank you again Kirstie, goodnight." he said as he got up and left the room. Leaving her all alone.

Well it wasn't that bad...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ The song for this chapter is called:
> 
> Electric love by BORNS

.

.

.

.

.

In the morning Kirstin woke one side of her neck sore, then it came back to her Mitch bit her last night.

Memories faded into her head, how the bite was sharp but also felt some kind of pleasure.

Rolling over in bed as she looked around the room, the morning light peaked through the window as she got up, walking over to the mirror to see a hickey type bruise on her neck.

As she was caught up in her own mind, Kirstin almost didn't hear the angry shouts from outside of the room, "why did you do it?!" an angry voice was heard, she poked her head out of the door to see that Avi had Mitch up against the wall.

"I didn't do anything!" Mitch fought back, baring his fangs as Avi pushed him further into the wall also baring his fangs.

"You did I can smell her on you" he growled back, Kirstin hesitantly walked out of the room.

Then all the attention was on her, Avi quickly let go of Mitch as he walked over to Kirstin. "You! What did you and Mitch do last night?"

"N-nothing we just talked-" she squeaked as she was feeling nervous under Avi's stare.

"What is that then?" Avi questioned,

"What?" her hand quickly gripped her neck, as Avi gripped her wrist, pulling it away from her neck to see nothing there.

"I told you nothing happened" Kirstin said as Avi turned around while she quickly shot a wink at Mitch who caught on.

~

During classes Kevin and Scott kept asking questions to Kirstin, "I can smell something on you" Scott said as Kirstin shifted in her seat.

"Smell what exactly?" she answered

"Like someone fed from you" he replied in a hush whisper so the other students didn't know what they was talking about.

"What? no - no one did, why do you ask?"

"Because Mitch is in full moon right now and you two was alone, i'm not stupid Kirst I know something happened." Scott continued as he looked around the room.

"What if something did what are you gonna do about it?"

"First of.. It's breaking school rules, secondly if people find out that you're selling yourself as a blood supplier...well there are some people who will drink you dry and wouldn't even think about stopping even if you was on your last breath."

Scott was now sat closely to Kirstin talking very quietly in her ear making her shiver with the thought.

"Maybe something did happen, but don't tell the others" Kirstin said as she now talked in a hush tone; Scott gave a amused scoff as he quickly scanned the room before talking to her.

"I knew it, I can smell it from you..."

Kirstin gave Scott a glare as he smirked at her, before continuing to speak "and make up or covering it up won't work, because the smell stays for a few hours..so good luck hiding it when we get back."

Those words stuck with Kirstin for the rest of the day until they did the dreaded walk back to the dorm room, as she walked through the hallways, she felt like the other students looking and burning holes into the back of her head.

Kirstin hesitantly walked through the door of the dorm, passing the boys as she went straight to her room closing the door as she slid down it.

'What have I done?, why did I let Mitch feed from me...'

She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door, "who is it?" she asked.

"Mitch" he answered, Kirstin got up from the floor as she opened the door, grabbing Mitch into the room.

"You need to talk" she said to Mitch as he looked scared.

"About what?" he said confused.

"The bite and you didn't tell me the scent still stays!" she whispered shouted as Mitch looked at her with a blank expression.

"Hello earth to Mitch?"

"Can I taste you again?" he blurted out as Kristin stood there in shock.

"Are you serious? No Mitch-"

"please?...I promise it will be only a small amount"

"Mitch no, look-get off me!" she raised her voice as Mitch grabbed her wrist, Kirstin got out of his grip getting out of her room, she ran into someone but didn't register the voice when they asked what was wrong.

"Mitch want's to drink from me a second time-" she looked up to see Avi who looked shocked.

"He what?"

"n-nothing I said-"

"He drank from you?"Avi said as his gaze burned into Kirstins.

Mitch came walking out of the room in a slightly dazed state, "I wanna drink from her Avi can I?"

He asked as Avi pulled her away from him.

"Kirst go to Scott now" Avi spoke as she took off towards his room. Banging on the door as a slightly sleepy Scott answered.

"What?"

"I need to hide from Mitch, he's after me for more and Avi now knows that Mitch drank from me-"

"How?"

"I may of let it slip by accident" she said with a high voice as Scott rolled his eyes, pulling her into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ There is an anime that inspired this story and I recommend you watch it and it is called :
> 
> Diabolik lovers 
> 
> ALSO 18+ AT SOME POINT IN THIS CHAPTER.

.

.

Kirstin - POV

It has been two weeks.

Two weeks of awkward talk between me and Avi, he keeps talking and asking me questions about Vampire culture, like I will know that I didn't even know they existed only in books and film not actual real life.

Mitch has been odd after his full moon he's been distant from me and he apologies for what he did but I'm fine with it..honestly.

Kevin now knows, and Scott has be watching me like a hawk, it's creepy...but with something to secretive why would I wanna go running my mouth they scare me.

But classes have also been weird, I feel like everyone is watching me like i'm meak prey and everyone want's a taste of me. Ha Mitch already has, what am I saying that stupid.

~ End of POV ~

Kirstin was walking around the school grounds trying to find a class room when she bumped into a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry-" she spoke

"It's fine..I should really be looking" the voice replied as she looked up to reveal another student that she hadn't seen before.

"I haven't seen you before" Kirstin smiled

"Well I do live on the other side of the school not with you high class vam- people" he spoke correcting himself "where are my manners my name is Jeremy" he held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy I'm Kirstin or Kirstie" as she returned his handshake.

They stood there looking at each other for a while, "well I must be going I have a class-" Kirstin spoke

"Let me walk you" Jeremy interrupted, she stood there with an amused expression.

"Thank you" she said as they walked together.

~

When Kirstin returned to the dorm she was questioned by all four boys. Questions left and right.

"What was you doing with him?" Avi questioned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"We just talked...nothing else, he seems nice and-"

"That's bull-"

"Enough Scott" Avi snapped as everyone stayed quiet, "stay away from Jeremy he is also a vampire. We are all vampires in this school, god knows how you, you haven't been turned or worse dead!"

Kirstin was speechless as she watched Avi have a break down, while the others stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry" she spoke in a hushed tone.

Kevin motioned for her to follow him as she slowly rose up from the chair and quietly walking away from them. Kevin led her to his room.

"Kev if your gonna suck my blood can it wait? I really don't-"

"I don't want to do that Kirst but I must ask you some questions," Kevin spoke as he gestured to the chair.

She sat "ok ask me what?"

"I was doing some reading and your from a family of Vampires, you have the gene inside you it was never really awoken, that's why I think you was sent here so you could be who you truly are."

"That's crazy talk..I'm not, really?" Kirstin was confused at Kevin's new found research about herself.

"Yes"

"But Kevin my family are normal mundane people they-"

"I think you need to go talk to headmistress i'm sure she was close in your family" Kevin spoke.

"Maybe..." she spoke.

~~

~ 18 + below. (a/n i'm sorry if its bad i'm still trying to get the hang of it)

'~~~~

"I think i'm ready" Mitch said as he was currently straddling Scott's lap, his eyes glowing with his fangs sightly on show.

Scott smirked back, "are you sure?

Mitch nodded eagerly as he gently gripped at Scott's shirt, "you really wanna commit? To me...be mine forever?" Scott asked as he looked into Mitch's eyes

"Yes.." Mitch breathed as they leaned forward into a warm kiss that soon picked up.

(i'm gonna switch to POV now )

Mitch POV ~

The kiss felt heated, as Scott pulled me closer as I gripped his shoulders. My hand snaking around to the back of his head raking my fingers through his hair. I started to slowly grind myself down onto his lap as his grip tightened on my hips.

Squeezing as I felt his nails extend and graze my body, he bit down on my lip, this time I felt his fangs. Pulling back for air, his hair messed up, his eyes hold that glint of lust that I craved.

We quickly removed our clothes, as Scott flipped me over so now I was beneath him and this was a sight, that made me want more, I quickly bucked my hips up to him as he forced them down. I let out a whine.

"Nope little girls have to wait" he growled as I felt more excited he roughly gripped my crotch, making me gasp.

"Awh princess is hard for me.. Tell me babe how much do you want it?"

"ugh..I- I want it" I moaned as he began to rub slowly, trying my hardest to buck my hips up with the motion but no arrival.

"How badly?" he teased, with a huff I flipped us over, leaving him shocked. Sliding down his chest lingering at the waistband of his underwear. Now it was his turn to suffer.

Quickly I pulled down his underwear, and releasing him. As I gripped it tight giving a few pumps, earning a groan.

"What do you want?" I moaned as I continued to pump him, leaning down to kitten lick at the tip. Driving him crazy.

"Fuck babe... show me what you can do" he breathed.

Smirking I leaned down and took him full.

Soon after he was thrusting into me making me feel like I was on cloud 9. My nails and fangs scratched over Scott's body as he had a bruising grip on my hips as well as his fangs piercing my collar bone, earning a high moan.

The pressure that Scott was giving me felt amazing as he filled me up, and I felt full, the way he angled himself got me in the right place. I bit down on his neck, making Scott moan my name.

"Are you close?" Scott mumbled as I leaned up to kiss him before replying.

"Y-yea..fuck" I moaned as his thrusts more powerful, before I knew it we both released at the same time.

We both moaned slowly coming down from our highs as Scott gently rode of his as I arched up trying to ride out mine.

He pulled out and lied beside me, wrapping me up in his arms gently giving me small kisses.

"I love you" Scott mumbled

"I love you too" I said back kissing the bite mark I left on his neck as he gently caressed mine.

That night we became one and showed our love for one another.

Just hoping no one heard us...

~ (End of POV) ~

~

"Did they just-"

"Yes, Kirstin yes they did...welcome to the dorm" Kevin spoke as Avi smirked.

"Gonna hear a lot more of that now, hope you packed ear plugs" Avi commented as Kristin was left in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song for this chapter is:
> 
> Dracula by Sharon needles

.

.

.

.

.

Kirstin had been at the school now for a few months now, after learning about her roommates secrets she became their protector. But word got out that their heirs letting a human into their covenant.

The boy's parents disapproved of this news as they summoned their son's right away and to bring the human.

~

Kirstin was scared as she was now blindfolded and on her way with her roommates to a secret estate, the car came to a stop as she was now guided out of the car and into a large room that echoed their footsteps. The one thing that ran Kirstin's blood cold was the voice that spoke.

"My son's come and sit with your respectful families." his voice was deep and dominant as it made her feel cold and still.

Someone removed Kirstin's blindfold as she adjusted to the light, the room was victorian looking with large chandeliers hanging along with a large table with dark furniture, the room didn't scream creepy gothic Dracula's castle but it was a more modern vampire look.

When Kirstin looked around the room her eyes landed on her room mates, they look unrecognisable, dressed in black suit looking clothing with their hair slicked back along with a cape, Kirstin couldn't help but think they looked funny with their capes but this was a serious situation.

The man that sat at the head of the table looked like an older version of Scott, his skin like porcelain, his eyes dark but had an eerie glow to them that made her feel unsettled, his eyes raked up and down Kirstin as she stood still not wanting to move.

"Young miss it has come to my attention that you are the heir to our lost covenant bother, being born a vampire from a human mother but with vampire genes..was never awoken that's why my dear we came to awake you" he spoke as Kirstin still felt uncomfortable.

"But my family are mundane people..." she spoke before getting cut off

"You thought but now we are giving you the chance, do you want to live forever with your friends and family?"

She thought for a moment, yes it would be nice and she wouldn't have to see anyone she loves dies.

She took a breath, before replying.

"Yes."

.

.

.

She was lead down a hallway with Avi and Scott taking the lead while Mitch walked with sass beside her while Kevin was behind all with emotionless faces, while Kirstin was feeling scared but she knew she wanted this.

To lighten the mood Kirstin decided to speak, "so you gonna throw me into the dungeon and torture me?" she laughed.

"No...we are vampires not animals" Avi said in a serious tone as they continued to walk, Mitch however held Kirstin's hand as they continued to walk.

"So...Are you friends with lycanthropes?" she asked again as Avi stopped at the door, turning to face her.

"What?" he replied.

"Lycanthropes... wolves " she said.

"Yes we are-"

"Oh my I would so love to meet-" Kirstin spoke up not letting Avi finish.

"Kirstin!...there are more things to do right now, we can talk about it later."Avi said as he then opened the door.

~(little time skip because I am lazy) ~ 

~

Her transformation was painless and she hardly felt anything but when she awoke she was hungry.

Kirstin was limp in Avi's arms as he stared down at her with glowing red eyes, while the others waited patiently for her to awaken. Kirstin eyes slowly opened, when she got the barings of where she was a gasp came from her as Avi covered her mouth with his hand.

"Kirstin.." he softly spoke,

"You- you did it?" She asked.

Avi nodded as Kirstin then fell back her eyes closed, Avi then bit his own wrist as he sucked some of his own blood, careful not to waste any, as he then leaned down and kissed her lips.

As the blood touched her lips she hungrily kissed back, drinking the blood he offered to her. When Avi pulled away her eyes were still glowing red, caressing her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I- can't believe you done it"

"Do you regret it?"

"What? No...well it's gonna take a while to get used to it but...lets do this" Kirstin said as she smirked.

~

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

~ Would you guys hate me if I told you this is the end? 

I decided to end this story because I just feel like I can't carry it on up to the standard I want it and I want to end it on a good note other than a bad one but thank you guys so much for reading I do 100% love your feedback and I am so grateful but! I do have other stories so please give them love. Thank you guys x


End file.
